The invention relates to a gas measurement sensor. In the gas measurement sensor in accordance with the species known from EP 0 087 626 B1 (FIGS. 4 to 6), corresponding to Bayha and Weyl/Bosch U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,363, its elongated planar sensor element has thin contact surfaces made of a platinum metal in its section on the connecting side; when this section on the connecting side of the sensor element is inserted into the connector plug on the connecting side, which presses with metallic spring elements, which are mechanically pre-stressed and are used as opposite contacts, on the contact surfaces of the sensor element or of a possible layered heating element, these contact surfaces can be damaged and false indications or false control actions can be caused because of these damages. If such contact surfaces of sensor elements or spring elements of the connector plug are provided with a thin, corrosion-resistant coating (for example of gold), these contact surfaces and coatings can already be damaged or destroyed when the sensor element and connector plug are plugged together and thus can impair the perfect function of the gas measurement sensor.